1. Technical Field
Various embodiments relate to a light-emitting device which uses a light-emitting material such as an organic electroluminescent (EL) material.
2. Related Art
A light-emitting device having light-emitting elements which use an organic EL material and are arranged on a display region of a substrate is hitherto suggested. The light-emitting element includes an anode electrode, a cathode electrode, and a light-emitting functional layer which emits light according to current between the two electrodes. A potential corresponding to the luminance for light emission is supplied to the anode electrode, and a lower power supply potential is supplied to the cathode electrode. In JP-A-2006-147528, a technique is disclosed in which the light-emitting element formed on the substrate is sealed by a sealing layer (a buffer layer or a gas barrier layer) to protect the light-emitting element from moisture or outside air. In JP-A-2010-107841, a light-emitting device is disclosed in which a power supply conductor (peripheral wiring) which is connected to the light-emitting element and supplies a power supply potential is formed in the periphery of a display region in a plan view.
However, in the technique of JP-A-2006-147528, there is a possibility that moisture and outside air may infiltrate into the boundary portion between the side end surface of the sealing layer and a base surface where the sealing layer is formed (for example, the surface of the substrate) and may reach the light-emitting element. In order to solve this problem, forming an element that blocks the boundary portion between the side end surface of the sealing layer and the base surface is considered. However, since an additional process of forming the element that blocks the boundary portion between the sealing layer and the base surface needs to be included, there is a problem in that the manufacturing process becomes complex.
In addition, there may be cases where light is incident on the periphery of the display region from the observation side. In the technique of JP-A-2010-107841, since the peripheral wiring is formed in the periphery of the display region in the plan view, incident external light is reflected by the surface of the peripheral wiring and is sensed by an observer (reflection of an object on the observation side is sensed). In order to solve this problem, forming a light-shielding member to overlap the peripheral wiring is considered. However, an additional process of forming the light-shielding member that overlaps the peripheral wiring needs to be included, and there is a problem in that the manufacturing process becomes complex.